


Everyone Leaves Home in the End

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 421: Squash. Set during 'The Parting of the Ways'. The title's a quote from 'The Impossible Planet'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everyone Leaves Home in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 421: Squash. Set during 'The Parting of the Ways'. The title's a quote from 'The Impossible Planet'.

Jackie squashed the knowledge that she was probably partly to blame for this; stubborness was apparently genetic. Not that it was doing _her_ much good, as she forced herself to go fetch the big yellow truck.

Jackie had never foreseen that she'd willingly help her daughter put herself in danger. But she'd certainly never seen the Doctor coming either. The best laid plans crumbled to so much dust with him about. 

She only prayed that he'd manage to keep magically scraping himself and Rose out of trouble, since it didn't seem those two would ever stop bumbling into danger together.


End file.
